Ignored
by inkk
Summary: Mimori stays at Holy HQ. Ryuhou leaves on a mission. Short OneShot sequel to Return.


For those who wanted more, the sequel to Return.

Warnings: Somewhat OOC, somewhat AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot.

* * *

A little while down the road of Mimori and Ryuhou's relationship, Mimori was hurt, very badly. By the same one she loved.

It all started the day that Kazuma has escaped from the Alter-prison, and run off. Ryuhou was determined to catch him again. Still, he acted like he had completely forgotten abour Mimori. Silently, she just accepted the rejection, knowing it would do no good to try to be noticed. It just wasn't her.

The ebony haired girl, sitting on the couch of her living room, looked down at her now scarred wrists. She had her fair share of rejection in her life, including from her father and mother, but now from the very one she had given her heart in soul too? She sighed, and walked into the bathroom. Picking up her cool razor-knife, she slit the tender skin once, and sat down on her couch again, letting it bleed freely. It wasn't like anyone'd care, anyway.

She sighed, and wrapped up the self-inflicted wound, pulling on a long sleeved pajama shirt and slightly baggy pants. She laid down on her bed and sniffled into the pillow. She just wished he'd realize what he was doing to her. She slowly fell into a deep, nightmare induced, sleep.

Mimori sat up in her bed swiftly, looking around and sighing in relief. She stood up and pulled her black robe on, intending to get something to drink. She silently walked down to the kitchens, gasping when she heard Ryuhou's voice.

"Mimori knows the importance of my mission!" he sounded angry. Then Cougar's voice rang out.

"She doesn't! She only knows you aren't going to be there!"

"She understands. She knows I have better things to do than be with her," Ryuhou spat, and Mimori gasped again, running back down the hall, tears streaing down her face. Ryuhou looked out the door at the shrinking figure of Mimori in the distance. He could see she was crying. Cougar left.

'She knows this is really important...' he thought, going back to his rooms to get ready to leave the next day.

A few days later, when Holy was all but deserted, Mimori was wandering the halls, looking lost. She sighed and opened the door to her own rooms again. She looked down at her hands as she sat down on the loveseat, wondering what she had done wrong. She finally decided that, it indeed was just her, and that the world would be better without her. She sighed and walked into the bathroom. She didn't want to make a will, or a note. She just wanted to leave.

Slowly running the blade over both of her wrists, the deep gashes began bleeding profusely. She smiled slightly as the knife dropped from her hands, and then laid back on the couch.

'Ryuhou, find someone better. Everyone else... you'll be able to live without me.' she though, and her entire world went black.

Alarms went off in the Holy database/truck that Ryuhou and Cougar were currently sharing. The orange haired male spun the car around, and headed back towards where they had come from.

"What are you doing? We have to go after Kazuma!" Ryuhou shouted.

"We have to go back." was Cougar's only reply.

As soon as they had gotten to Holy, Cougar went straight for Mimori's room. Ryuhou followed. As the green eyed alter broke the door down, he gasped, and, Ryuhou, looking around his shoulder, felt his heart freeze. There, on the carpet, was a knife, covered in blood, and the lifeless body of Mimori laying on the couch. The two ran to her, and practically flew to the hospital unit.

A few hours, and a lot of pacing on Ryuhou's part, later, the atler-doctor walked out looking grim.

"She will be fine, we think. We've only just managed to stabilize her." he said, "Do you have any idea why she would cut? There are similar scars on her wrists."

Cougar sent Ryuhou a furious glance. "No," he said, despite his anger. The two were allowed to see the woman that wanted to die. The whole time, Ryuhou held her hand, suppressing tears.

Many weeks later, after Kazuma was caught, Ryuhou was still sitting beside Mimori. He was the guilty one, he knew it. If only he'd realized what was going on! Then he heard a small moan of pain from above.

His head shot up to see Mimori's eyes fill with tears, even though they were closed.

"H-hurts..." she whispered, "H-hurts, so much..." the tiny voice made the green haired male's heart break.

"It'll be okay," he said, despite himself, "I won't let it hurt, anymore."

"Ryuhou...?"

"Yes, it's me. And... I just want to say... I'm so sorry!" the tears he had been holding back himself, finally broke loose, and he lost his cold exterior. Mimori, being the kind and gentle soul she was, hugged him to her, hushing him.

"It's okay. I was foolish to do this," she said, indicating her wrists. He shook his head no.

"If I hadn't been so blind as to see what I was doing to you-"

"NO. It was MY fault. I don't want you to take the blame for something I did." the firmness of the chesnut-orbed female let no arguments pass. "Now get up here and lie down. You look like you haven't slept in ages." she pulled him onto the bed beside her, snuggling into his chest. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Never ignore me."

"That I can do."

"I love you..." Mimori said, drifting off.

"I love you, too..." Ryuhou replied, falling asleep as well.

* * *

Sorry, this one sucked, too.  
Heh, same endings.  
Please review.


End file.
